destinied love
by o.OMagicalxRainO.o
Summary: Tori is a shy nerdy girl of age 24, no one sees her standing and they just uses her. She is still searching for her prince, but after one day on a cruise, one certain boy stepped into her life and everything is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helloooooww guys :D! I wanted to start a new Bori story, I god a flaming idea in my head *-*! ~ and for everone who follow this or fav this story I will shout u out :3 I guesse that's what they call it xD**

**Disclaimer : Dear santa, here is my christmas list : 1)Victoria Justice 2) Victorious 3) Max Schneider 4) Avan Jogia. If I can have all of this then I will die in peace :)**

**Chapter 1 : Sticky**

NPov

"Please! Out my way out my waaaaaaay!" Tori screamed while holing the bag with coffees in her hand. She wrings herself into the elevator with the crowd of people. She started groaning.

"Please don't step on my feet! I am sorry! Sorry!" she kept saying and sighed.

"Don't push!" someone yelled in the elevator.

"Sorry," Tori apologised. She looked at the red numbers above the elevator door waiting till she will arrive at the 10th floor. 3. 2. 1... Ding!

"Aaah! I got to get out heeereee! Out!" she yelled while pushing throught the crowd. She strumped out the elevator and ran towards her fellow workers.

"Jake! Your coffee," she smiled at the guy who she brought coffee for.

"That's late! I already got to go to the meeting," he snarled at her. Tori gulped and apologised.

"Sorry, this one will be on my cost!" she sighed and walked to the next person.

"Marie, here is you la tea choco!" Tori said and smiled while putting the coffee down next beside her. The girl gave her a small nod and ignored her. She walked away to the next person.

"Monique! Your coffee," she smiled at her. She turned around with an angry face.

"How could you be so slow?! There is more work to do! Here !" she was placing sticky's on her arm and yelling at her. "This all got to be done today! And this time move faster!"

Tori's Pov

This is my life, never daring to reject anyone, although I am busy like hell. Scared to dissapoint anyone, scared to upset anyone. No one sees my actually standing, but this was already before I even was even born.

My mum already had two daughters and she didn't want to have anymore daughters so she decided to 'kill' me.

But since she was always tried to keep stuff as cheap as possible, it didn't turn out well. She tried to ask the guy to make the medication to take to get rid of me 20 dollars cheaper, but he didn't agreed. She kept on pushing and so he agreed, but took off 1/4 of the product without my mother noticing it.

And that's how I survived, but even so I wasn't very welcome. Even the day I was born, my mum first finished washing her clothes before even taking me home. Even in the days of growing up, the toys I was playing were always the ones my sisters didn't wanted anymore, clothes were always the clothes my sisters couldn't wear anymore, but even if I am some weed inside their eyes I am a precious treasure inside my dads heart.

I still remember the day he told me one thing, it's okay to be normal, it's important to be yourself I am sure you can find your prince just like cinderella. But even before my dad got to see me grow up he passed away.

Now I am sitting her working till late again while everyone already left. I sighed and looked at all the paperwork.

"What are you still doing here so late?" a guy asked I turned my head to face Danny, the most popular guy here, ever girl drools over him. Why is he suddenly talking to me?

"Uhm,.. I have to overwork...," I said shyly and looked down at the computer.

"How cute," he smiled while taking the sticky from my head. I smiled shyly. Did he just called me cute? Oh my god! I smiled and I could feel my cheeks heat up. Not daring to look into his eyes.

"Uhm,.. If you need anything you can write it down on a sticky and I will do it for you," I said softly and cursing myself for being so shy. Pull yourself together girl! He chuckled lightly and took out a paper and pen.

"I am quitting this job today, but if you want you to hang out someday, then call this number," he said while placing the paper in front of me. I nodded, trying to say something, but the words just got stuck inside my throat. He turned around and walked away. I started giggling softly when I was sure he was gone.

"I definitly will, maybe you are my prince," I whispered softly while pressing the little piece of paper to my heart.

Although I have been 'dating' this prince in charming for a month, I still don't know how to be a truly princess and I am still here, working over night, while I told him I would meet him at some place tonight. I groaned and burried my face in my hands.

I am again the last one left. Why is it so hard for me to say no? I got snap out of my thoughts when I heard my phone going off. I gulped, oh no Danny! I took a deep breath and piked up the phone.

"Hello Danny?" I said. I could heard the music playing in his background, was he going to take me to a pub?

"It's already late, where the heck are you?" he immediantly snapped at me. Oh no! He is mad.

"I- I am still at work,.." I stuttered.

"Work?!" he screamed throught the phone.

"I tried to call you, but you weren't picking up and it was always saying-," but he cut me off.

"If there is something important can't you just leave a message in my voicemail? You always call me for nothing important, how should I know that this time it was something important," he yelled.

"I am sorry Danny, just-," I tried to apologise, but he cut me off again.

"Oh, now I get it, your work is more important than me I see!" he snarled. I got a bit frutrated, I shook my head heavily although I knew he coudn't see it.

"No! I-," I tried again, but he didn't let me finish my sentence.

"Well, have fun in working, Goodbye!" he snarled and hung up.

"Danny!" I yelled and the tears slipped out of the corner of my eyes. I burried my face in my hands and started crying.

When I was finally done working and crying I was walking throught the streets. Suddenly I hitted a board and saw what was written on it.

"Take your boyfriend out for a cruise for two days!" I stared at it blankly until my eyes widened and smiled. I got up from the ground and ran towards my house.

I pushed the door open and flashed towards the computer. Throwing my bag beside my bed, starting up the computer and sitting in the chair waiting till the computer started. I smiled and typed the password in. I browserd the internet to search for the details about the cruise. I wrote down the number, address, e-mail and all the other stuff that was important.

The first thing I did the next day when I got up was calling Danny. I told him about the cruise, first he didn't agree about using my credit card, but I convinced him to use mine.

That's why we are standig here right now infront of this huge cruise ship. I smiled brightly at the thought of spending two whole days with him on this ship. Somehow I managed to caught a cold yesterday on my way home so my head felt a bit fuzzy. (A/N : You know, in Chinese the word 'bed' and 'boat' is spelled the same, but written diffirent, so thee is a joke about it, but difficult to do it in English *sigh* .-.)

Suddenly there crossed a problem inside my head. We have to stay in the same room for two whole days. He didn't seemed to be bothered by it. Oh no! My mom told me that I was not allowed to go and sleep in the same room as other guys, I... Wait I am thinking to much right? Yea...

"Let's get on the boat," he said and I nodded. I caught him staring at another gitl on the boat, but ignored it. All guys do that right? I suddenly sneezed on him.

"What the?!" he snapped.

"I am sorry! But I think I caught a cold," I stuttered nervously. He sighed and shooked his head.

"It's okay, you know should take it easy and go rest in our room, I will walk around here to look what's fun and when you are getting better than we will go have some fun together okay?" he said softly and smiled. I smiled back and nodded. I gave him my credit card, because he said he forgot his and walked towards our room.

Jade's Pov

"FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"如果你不在爱我了， 就什么都别说了我已经受够了/SPAN/FONT(If you don't love me anymore, than don't say anything else anymore, I'm done with you)," I finished my last line of my script. The directeur was clapping his hands walked towards me. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Bravo Jade, FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"你很有本事/SPAN/FONT, FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"你当女主角的替补怎么样/SPAN/FONT(You are very talented, how about being the understudy for the main)?" the director of the big movie asked me. I saw my maneger nodding his head, but I chukled and shooked my head.

"FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"不用了/SPAN/FONT, FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"若是留在这里就当个替补 /SPAN/FONT,FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"就不必了/SPAN/FONT. FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"那我想留在我男朋友的身边/SPAN/FONT, FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"当真正的女主角/SPAN/FONT(no thanks, if I got to stay here and become just an understudy, then I rather return to my boyfriend and stay with him and become the real main girl)," I declined him politely as possible. My maneged sighed and shook his head. Be started to apologise to the director. I heard my phone buzzing and smiled when I saw the ID.

Beck's Pov

I was dialing my girlfriends number waiting for her to pick up. It went 2 times off before she picked it up.

"Hey, you are coming this time right? Not leaving me here again alone like the last 13 times?" I asked jokelily, but all these 13 times did leave scars inside my heart.

"No, don't worry, I won't so just wait there and I will come," she said and chuckled softly.

"Can't wait to be with you for two whole days," I smiled.

"But you know it,-" she started, but I cutted her off, I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I know, I won't do anything what you aren't prepared for yet. So don't worry," I reassured her.

"Okay, then be sure to wait for me," she said and hung up. I smiled and was literally doing the happy dance in my head. I walked to my assistant.

"Andre, everything is prepared right?" I asked while walking past him. He followed me and nodded.

"Yes, everything is prepared sir!" he said determined and I smiled.

"Good," I said and was walking to get a view of this cruise, so I could take her to the best places.

"Oh, by the way, here is the ring," Andre said while pulling out a ring.

"Great," I whispered. "I will definitly propose to her, tonight," I smiled and closed the box and kept on walking until I accidently bumped into a girl. She seemed kind of slobby and nerdy. I catched her to make sure she won't fall. I felt a crack under my shoe, but ignored it. I let go off her and she seemed like she was panicking.

"I - I - am sorry!" she stuttered and backed away.

"It's okay, but next time watch it a bit," I said and walked away with Andre.

Tori's Pov

I accidently bumped into a handsome guy! Oh god, hopefully he is not mad at me when he dissapeared out of my sight, although I can't see much without my classes,.. My glasses?! Where are they? I kneeled down to search for my classes with my hand and finally found them. I looked and them and saw there as a crack in it. Oh great he broke my gasses,.. God. I sighed and putted the glasses on my nose and walked to our room. I unpacked my stuff happily and sneezed again. I sighed. I searched for my pills that I took with me to take them.

After taking the pills I decided to look for Danny, but couldn't find him anywhere so went back to my room. My head was feeling fuzzy and I couldn't see anything clear, but I searched for my room, room number 3546. When I finally found it I noticed I forgot to lock the door. Smart. I stepped inside being blinded by the sun. I closed the curtains and the door. Much better. I sat down in the bed and noticed some petal flowers. Since when did we got these? I couldn't care less anymore I crawled under the sheet and closed my eyes.

Beck's Pov

I was sitting at the bar asking the barman for a drink. He thought I meant alcohol, but actually I meant a normal drink, but I was fine with it. The liquid was really strong and my head started feeling fuzzy. I paid for the drink and start walking to my room with jelly legs. I was gladly my room is the last room of the right row, so I didn't have to look at the numbers to get it right.

When I got in I saw someone was sleeping in the bed in the dark. I smiled and closed te door behind me. Jade is finally here, how cute she wanted to suprise me. I crawled with her under the sheet and smiled.

**A/N: I think you guys will alrdy guesse what is going to happen right? XD anyway reviews are much appreciated if u want me to coninue the story ;w; ~ don't ask me why it hit me to use Chinese in here xD! ~** 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Okay.. Srry it took me pretty long, I accidently tapped smth wrong and erased it so had to rewrite it, but thnaks for your patienty here it is next chapter ^ ^ 3

Shout outs

0YourHeart0 - Thanks for following and your kind review.

PinkBow4Ariana - Thnx for favo'ing.

hphorsiegirl123 - thnx for favo'ing and following

Digifreak15 - thnx for following.

Disclaimer : sigh.. Yes Dan Schneider owns Victorious and this is the last time I am saying this xoxoxo! XD

Chapter 2 : pregnant

Tori's Pov

I felt someone crawling under the blanket and wrapped his around me. I smiled Danny is so sweet, but I was still unsure about this.

"You are here," he whispered in my ear and kissed me on my neck.

"No, I am not sure if I am ready yet," I whispered back, but secrectly wishing he wouldn't stop.

"I really can't wait anymore, I really want to be bound forever with you, I love you," he whispered softly. I giggled.

"Me too," I said and turned around to kiss him fully passionated on his lips. He kissed me back with full passion while taking of both our clothes. He threw the clothes somewhere across the room without stopping kissing me.

After a few minutes we pulled apart to breath for air. He kissed my down body and exploring it with his hand. I moaned out of pleasure.(A/N : no noo bad readers this is dirty don't enjoy this okay? I am going to try and write it with details, but I won't go to far.)

I couldn't see anything, but his hair seems to have more volume than usual. I couldn't care less about that now at this moment.

He pressed his lips again softly on mines and slided a finger inside my hole whole untieing my hair with his hands making my brown curls falling down around my shoulder right above me breasts.

"Your body is so smooth," he whispered in my ear. I tried to hold back my moan, because his finger was moving so fast inside me and he was hitting the right spots and to tease me even more he was stimulating my clit with his other hand. (A/N: I will keep this T - rated this scene is only for onnnee time .o.!)

"Oh my,-" I groaned and climaxed before warning him. "I am sorry." I whispered in shame.

"About? I made you cum right, you're so hot," he whispered and he was taking his manhood inside his hands and started thursting inside me.

I gasped for the sudden gesture and all my muscles tensed up from the pain. He noticed this and waited till I was ready.

"I'm okay now," I whispered and hugging him closer to me. He nodded and started thrusting inside me first slowly, but he fastered his pace by every thrust. We both moaned out of pleasure and climaxed. (A/N: why do I feel so dirty right now xD?)

Beck's Pov

We were both sitting now beside each other. She tried to crawl away, but I didn't let her go instead I pulled her closer to me.

"I will never let you go again," I whispered to her. She giggled a soft giggle and hugged into me closer while we were still naked under the sheets.

"I never knew I meant so much to you," she whispered back and lied her head down on my chest. Her hair had a sweet scent, was she using a new parfum? I like this one. To prove her that she means a lot to me I took a little box with the ring from the bedside table and turned towards my beautiful girlfriend again. I opened the little box and pulled the ring out of it. Although it was dark and I couldn't see anything I still could see her glowing eyes that could light up the world. I slid the ring on her finger and she smiled.

"I love you Jade," I whispered.

"I love you to Danny," she said and I froze for a sencond.

"Danny?" I asked.

"Who's Jade?" she whispered. I did the first thing that crossed my mind. I turned on the lights facing a brunette beside me and she was hot. *Shut up you have a girlfriend!* I thought.

We both yelled and got backed away from each other as fast as we could while both holding a diffirent blanket.

"Who are you? Why are you here?! Why you copying my lines?!" we both screamed in unison. I crawled tovthe bathroom to get robe when I was back I saw she was searching for something. She reached her hands out to the bedside table to grab her glasse. Now I remember this girl, it was that nerdy girl, wow she looks diffrent like this.

We were in silence for a second not looking at each other.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked her.

"But this is my room! Look at the door room 3256," she replied in frustration. She still didn't calmed down. I walked to the door opened it and cursed myself. I remembered it again, I bumped into the door and I forgot to unlock. Sh*t. Smart move Beckett. I took a glance at the door at the other side of the path and saw the numbers 3256 written on. Another curse left my mouth. Oh god, how could this?... Why is?... I tured around facing the girl again. She burried her face in her hand still trying to pull herself together. Seems like she realised suddely something and stormed the room out towards her own room. I saw she forgot her clothes so I decided to bring her them.

Tori's Pov

I got inside the room and saw my boyfriend with another girl, he was giving her a massage in my Pj's I brought for our special night! I could feel the blood rushing throught my veins.

"What are you guys doing?!" I snapped. I usually don't like to snap, but this didn't seemed right. He saw me standing there and his smile dropped from his face and he got up from the girl.

"Uhm,.. This is not what it seems like, she said her back hurts so I was giving her massage," he explained. I narrowed my eyes. I knew he was lieing. I need to get the truth out of him.

"Why is he wearing my Pj's?" I asked.

"Oh,.. Well the clothes she was wearing weren't so great to,..." he stopped for a second and saw his eyes exploring me.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked. I gasped, I forgot I was still wearing no clothes. Then the worsed happened. The stranger who lost my first time to was standing right there with my clothes in his hands. No please!

"You forgot your clothes in my room," he said cooly. I could feel myself tensing up and staring blankly at the clothes. Suddenly the girl on the bed start laughing.

"Danny, seems like the innocent girl you were talking about isn't so innocent after all is she?" she said jokelily. My blood was rushing throught my veins again, how dare she talks like that to me while she was messing around with my boyfriend?

"I am not like that at all!" I yelled at her. She was suprised at the out burst and stared at me.

"Don't yell at Partricia! I never knew you were such a women, I never want to see you ever again," he told me. I was at the edge of bursting into tears.

"That is your bag right? Take it and leave," Partricia spoke up. I really wanted to punch her right in the face, but the worse part was, he was actually right, I got no right to say this about him. I had a one night stand with a stranger. The stranger was looking confused still with my clothes in his hands. Danny picked up my bag and stretched it towards me in his hands. I unfroze myself wanting to take it from him, but he threw it outside the door. I broke down, this was to much. I snatched my clothes out of the stranger his hands and strumped towards his bathroomith tears , since I got nowhere else to change back into my clothes and I still needed to give back his blanket.

Beck's Pov

I saw him throwing the girl's bag away and I felt the rage. How could a guy be so heartless and cold? He was also messing around with other girls.

The girl snatched the clothes out of my hands and ran away in tears.

"Hey! Wasn't that a bit harsh?!" I snapped at the guy. I was taller than him so he wasn't really intimidating me.

"What?" he said.

"You are messing with other girls amd yet,-" I got cut off my a sms from my phone that was buzzing in my hand. I opened the text message to read what was written in it.

From Jade

Sorry Beck, they finally said to give me the main role, this is my dream and I really need to chase after it, give me 2 more years and I promise I will be back with you and I won't go away anymore.

To beck

"Sh*t!" I cursed and kicked at the chair ignoring the pain in my feet. I didm't feel like fighting the guy anymore and walked out of the room. He was laughing pretanding like he had won, but we both know who won.

I went back to my room got changed back into my clothes and decided to take a walk around the cruise.

Tori's Pov

I was now walking here around the cruise wondering what to do. So many questions were running throught my head. I few tears stain my eyes corners again, but quickly wiped them away.

I have to stay strong and show him that I am not hurt, I can do this. I was walking on the top deck right now and decided to lean on the wooden handrail of the ship. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and decided to look at it.

"Haa?!" I yelled looking down on my screen. He used all my money on my card and he went over the limit oh god, $2,000,000?! How am I going to ever pay that? This is horrible.

I groaned and swayed with me arms around the handrail and my phone accidently dropped in the ocean.

"No!" I yelled looking down the wooden handrail.

Beck's Pov

I was now walking on the top deck sighing about what just happened.

Why did Jade left me stuck here again? She promised me to not to.

I turned my head towards the blue sky and leaned on the wooden handrail.

I took a glance around the topdeck and saw that girl. She was dressed up in her nerdy clothes again. If she would try and wear diffirent clothes and contacts she would look pretty hot... *Shhhhush Beckett you have a girlfriend you love her although she ditched you, so stop thinking that okay?* I cursed myself in my own thoughts.

I saw the girl getting up the iron under the wooden handrail and my eyes widened, what is she trying to do?!

She was reaching her hand to the water and I gasped I ran towards her and pulled her away from the handrail.

We both fell with a smack on the ground he was on top of me my hand wrapped around her small wraist. She groaned in pain, but I was mad, why does she wants to suicide?

Okay she broke up with her boyfriend, but he was a jerk anyways, so what did it matters.

"Hey?! I yelled at her. She turned around with her puffy red eyes.

A/N : it turned out be a pretty long chapter right xD? And soo dirrttyy Dx! Okay no sexual contents in da next chapter! XD so I won't gross u guy out . ~ pls review follow or favorite and I will shout u out I love u all who reads my story! 3 ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Okaaay here is the new chapter pls enjoy yourselfs ^ ^ 3 oh yeah I think 'pregnant' will be splited into III parts or IIII ^ ^ and hope u had all an amazing halloween muchaa loves from me :P

Shout outs :

0YearHeart0 - aww no problem thnx for your sweet reviews :3! ~ pfuu glad u didn't mind it xD

IndianaForever2134 - Yea I know! It won't happed again Dx Ikr Danny is a jerk! XD and I am sorry I can't post every chapter immediantly I don't write that fast xD srry :c and thnx for following this story ^ ^

Bade4nevabori4eva - I will try to update all my chapter asap :3 I promise! Also thnx for following! :D

Guest - oh dear god, I can't do that I would feel like a perv and I have no experience in it so I rlly don't know how to write it and I dun want to make this a M rated story OxO" sorry...

Guest - Awww.. Thnx for showing interest in this story, that means a lot to me ^ ^ I will try to always update asap :3

Crazybirdie383 - aww thank you ^ ^

Samieeeeex - thnx for following :D

FurryFriends143 - Thnx for followig!

I appreciated this very much guys! I love you all ^ ^ Xx

Chapter 3 : Pregnant II

Beck's Pov

He was lookig at me with those puffy red eyes. I cleared my throat.

"I have a room and yet I don't own it, My phone is gone, 2 million money gone, my charming prince is gone, my precious first time is gone, it's all gone gone gone!" she bursted in tears again and burried her face in her hands. I sighed and grabbed a tissue out of my pocket to give it to her. She thanked me and blowed her nose inside it.

"Why can he rip me again like a easy ripped sticky?" she asked trying to hold back her tears.

"What's a sticky? Why are you a sticky?" I asked not getting what she just said.

"Sticky's are easy to rip, not getting into your way at all. Fast and easy, not regretting it," she said and stopped crying already.

We both got up from the ground and I sighed while runnig a hand throught my hair.

"What is this for f*cking sh*t world? This is so unfair !" I yelled at the air. She was just standing there like a wooden puppet.

"I kinda already got used to it, this world is just unfair I knew it from the start. I hope these will be cursed," she sighed.

I turned my head around to face her and gave her the 'are you serious?' look.

"They did such a thing? And yet you only want to stand her and pray they are going to be cursed?!" I snapped. I feel bad suddenl snapping at her, but I was in such a bad mood right now.

"What? Why are you like a bursting vulcano?" she asked me backing a bit away from me.

"Do I sound mad or what?!" I yelled again.

"Yea,.. You kinda do, it's like an exploding vulcano every second,.." she said. I sighed and ran a hand throught my hair again.

"Sh*t world," I snapped again at the air.

"Wait, is it because of your girlfriend? Well if that's the problem I can maybe explain it to-," I cutted her off totally annoyed about this subject.

"My girlfriend ditched me again okay?! She left me here and went away to the other side of the earth, happy now?!" I yelled at her.

"I am sorry," she said. I groaned.

"Oh god! Why do you even have to say sorry about this?!" I snapped again and sighed. Than an idea popped inside my head and I smiled slyly.

I pulled on her arm towards a certain place.

"What are you doing?" she asked struggling to get away from my grip, but I did't let go.

"We are going to make sure they wil regret about doing this to you and I will make that happen," I smiled and walked to the place.

When we arrived there I saw a guy and a women standing there and they looked at me.

"How can we help you?" the guy said and smiled. I pushed the girl towards him.

"Turn her into a girl every guy will drool over her," I said and looked at the man. He nodded and smiled.

"No problem," he said and walked away with the women, but the girl didn't go along with them.

"I think I am already Ok, like this," she whispered to me. I frowned my eyebrown and shook my head.

"Those glasses are the worse," I said and pulled them of her eyes. She squealed and narrowed her eyes. Then I saw the women coming back and pulling her towards a certain place. I decided to sit down on the sofa and read a magazine.

It already passed half an hour I suddenly heard a scream and looked up a second, but I only saw curtains and the wall, so I shrugged my shoulder and looked back at the magazine I was reading.

After another half an hour I looked at my watch again. I was done reading the magazine and staring at my shoes while playing with my thumbs.

"I am done," a voice suddenly said, I lookd up and my eye widened. My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe what I saw, she was looking freakin' hot in the silver dress that was above her knees. Some bracelets and beautiful silver earrings. Her heels were also silver matching the rest of her clothes. Her curly beautiful hair was hanging down over her shoulder right under chest and not talking about how beautiful smooth tanned skin she has. I blinked with my eyes a few times before realising that she was actual real.

"Wow," were the only words I could brg myself to say. She smiled shyly.

"I guesse that means I look okay," she whispered and I nodded in agreement.

"Anyway let's first go back to my hotelroom, I also got to got changed into my suit" I said and she nodded following me to me room.

I entered my room while she was waiting patiently outside. When I was done I held my arm out telling to take it. She nodded and obliged me. We were walking towards te casino on this boat, because that guy was there. When we arrived there I could feel every guy stare at the girl beside me. I smiled at my succeed. She was standing there and I saw who she was staring at, that guy. I coud literally see his drool hanging out of his mouth. Yeah you lose, boy.

"You okay?" I whispered to her and she nodded turnig her head away.

"I'm fine," I could tell she was doing everythig to hold her tears back. How could someone hurt such a innocent and sweet girl?

"Let's go," he said and we both walked dowstairs to the table that guy was standing. They were playing a card game. He was still staring at the girl beside me and I smirked. He stopped staring when he girl slapped him awake and snarled at him. He looked down on his cards again and he cleared his throat.

Danny's Pov

I was winning over and over again, I smiled at my amazig luck.

"Not only did I get rid of that nerdy ugly girl, I also have a lucky girl beside me," I said and putted my arm around Patricia. She giggled and snuggled close to my chest.

I was collecting the coins I won while suddenly Patrica started talking.

"Your ex,.. Is here," she said. I snorted a bit from the laughter.

"This is a VIP place how can an ugly girl like here enter such a pl-," I stopped talking when I saw her. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, what happened to her? Oh sh*t she is freakin' hot! I saw she saw me, but she was more giving me the death glare stare. I gulped, slightly regretting I didn't let her stay with me. I glanced over to her long tan smooth legs she was walking downstairs coming closer to the table. I got snapped out of my gasp, because Patricia gave me a slap in the face. I looked at her with confusion.

"Stared enough or not?" she snarled at me. I cleared my throat and rubbed my hands.

Tori's Pov

I can do this, I told myself. I breath in and out slowly and walked towards the table linking my arms with the guy. I couldn't believe he was actually so nice. I could see Danny drooling all over me and I didn't like it one bit. He is such a pervert why did I like him? We arrived at the table with cards and coins.

"Mind if I join this game?" the guy beside me asked them. I was just standig there letting go of his arm and playing with the bracelets on my wrist.

"Yes please I will let you have my place I don't want to loose anymore that guy's luck is unbelieveble!" the guy said and backed away from the table. Danny was smirking and I felt rage all over my body. Such a jerk what did I like about him again? We both took place at the other side of the table.

"I don't want to miss this game," a guy said with cards in his hands.

"So how much do you want to bet?" te guy with fluffy hair asked me. I cleared my throat. I can't effort anymore money no way.

"500 is okay," I smiled and turned my head away again.

"Okay, we will play with 500,000,000 today," he said and I gasped loudly. I turned my head to him and pulled him down.

"Ey, I already lost 2,000,000 if we lose this game I am really going to suicide," I whined. He smiled.

"Don't worry, trust me we will be okay," he reassured me and I nodded hestitatly. I smiled a weak smile. When I heard Danny laugh my smile dropped in front of him I can't even fake smile anymore.

"Ey, Tori seems like you got a big one there he?" he said and putted his arm around the girl. I tried to glare him death daggers, but I just couldn't.

"Let's start the game," the guy with the cards said and we all our nodded. It was actually more like our team of two people vs their team of two people or you could call it a couple vs a couple. Although we are not a real couple.

The first few rounds we were continuously loosing I started to get worried and glanced a few time at him. He just nodded trying to reassure me that it was all okay, but I am sure he wasn't.

"He, you know you can't win from me, but you are lucky it's your turn to say something," Danny said and grinned evily. I looked down at the my hands to hold back yelling at him.

"It's now finally my turn to say something and I bet you that this round you can't win! I bet for 100,000,000 this round, show hand!" the fluffy haired guy said. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped and it was not only me. Every looked shocked wondering why he was so determinited.

We were opening the cards with beating hearts. The cards that we go were 3 A's : heart, spade and clover. Their cards were : diamond : A, Q, 10.

They were going to open their cards first. We were holding our breath in hoping that they wouldn't get the cards they were hoping for. He opened the first card and it was a J diamond. He smiled big and rubbed in his hands before opening the next card. I closed my eyes praying that it will not be a card that they were hoping for. I got snap out from my thoughts hen he cursed at his card and a smile crept on my face. I looked up to see he had a heart K. He hoped for a diamond one.

Now it was our turn to open our cards. I was waiting till he would open the cards, but instead he did something unexpected.

"I wish that my lucky girl will be opening the cards for me," he said and turned his face towards me and smiled.

"Ah?!" I said and my eyes widened.

"Do you trust in me?" he asked me. After looking into his eyes and waiting for a few seconds I finally nodded my head. He smiled and ran a hand throught his hair.

"Then I do also trust in you, the secrect behind winning is not the cards or your luck. It's about the person, if the person has enough trust in their cards then they will be good cards," he said convinced and smiled at me. I left a small nod and breathed in and out. Slowly I reached my hands out or the first card. I flipped it open and it was a Clover K. I smiled and reached for the next card. I could suddenly feel my stomach clunged together and it felt also like 1000 little guys were jumping on my rumen. I placed my ahdn on the card and opened real slowly with my eyes closed.

I slowly opened and also opened my eyes again to look at it. The first thing I saw was the upperhead of the 'K' and it was a diamond, my eyes widened and I shierked while openening the whole card. I smiled and jump hugged the guy.

We won! Unbelieveble we won. The left a soft laugh and wrapped his arms around my wraist to hug me back. We were not the only ones cheering the other people were also clapping in their hands and whispering something like 'they are such a cute couple' when I realised I was still hugging him I let go of him quickly and cleared me throat. I smiled at the face Danny was making, he definitly doesn't have 100,000,000 money. The girl was hissing some words to him getting all angry.

"He-heey," Danny said and cleared his throat. "Wa-wait! This match doesn't count let's do it over again!" he said. For a second I felt sorry for him, but quickly pushed that feeling and thought away.

"You don't have any coins anymore, hoe can we have a rematch then?" the guy I still don't know his name said coolly. Then a guy that worked in this casino came and stood beside Danny.

"You have to pay the money or I will call the security," he said already taking out his walky talky.

"But but," Danny tried to search for a reason, but couldn't come up with any. At this moment I felt really sorry and looked hopeful at the guy beside me wondering why would he even help me? He saw my eyes and cleared his throat.

"Wait," he told the man. The man nodded and said something in his walky talky again. Danny turned around to face the guy with fluffy hair.

"There is a way to have you your coins back, so you don't have to pay me any," he said.

"Really how?" Danny replied.

"The girl you hurted once, you have to apologise sincerely to her and you can have it all back," he said and putted both his hands in his pocket.

"You want me to? To her?" Danny asked in disguise and it made me even more angry. What does he want ? He has a chance to get all his coins back and yet he is still like a jerk. He walked to the left side of the table and tapped nervously on the table. The guy with fluffy hair pushed me towards him and I stood there like frozen wooden puppet. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, sorry," he said and wanted to turn around and walk away. Was that it? Was that his apology?!

Beck's Pov

The way that guy apologised just made me puke. Is that an sincerely apology? I don't think so. So when he wanted to turn around and walk away I stopped him.

"Sorry who? Sorry why? Apologising should be dine sincerely, if you can't do it then you know what the concequences are right?" I told him and he cleared his throat and sighed. He moved closer to the pretty brunette and kneeled down.

"I am sorry Tori, for using you, not aying attention to you, I shouldn't have left you and I shouldn't have go mess around with another girl when we were together, Tori I am sorry," he apologised and I smiled in victory. But the girl was still not smiling, i thought this would make her happy.

The girl who the guy was with together strumped towards him and pulled him up and slapped him hard across his face.

"I am so ashamed of you!" she snarled and walked away. Danny was queit for a second, but then he start talking again.

"So, uhm,.. I apologised I mean with sinecerly, so can I?" he asked reached his hands out for the coins.

I wanted to say something, but the brunette said something before me.

"Yes you can!" she snapped she was on the edge of crying. She walked towards him he thanked her and smiled nervously. She placed are hands in the coins and threw them to the ground.

"Here you go!" she yelled. And cleared her throat to continue her sentence. "I hope, that I will never ever see you again in my whole life," she said and ran away while crying. I turned my face towards the guy who was still picking up his coins and shook my head. Then I ran after the girl and found her finally on the top deck.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked her standing beside her leaning on the wooden handrail. She gave me a weak smile and sighed. She knew that that wasn't the question that I actually wanted to ask.

"You are probably thinking why did I just let him off the hook like that right?" she asked me as if she just read my mind like an open book. I nodded slowly and looked at her, like more admiring her beautiful body, but shook it off my head.

"Because I don't want to have anythig to di with him anymore, I want to live my life further, I was so blind until now I just realised he just kneeled down for 100,000,000 to apologise to me," she sighed and turned her face towards me smiling a weak smile, but you could still notice her cute cheekbones. I found myself having the urge to touch them, but shook off that feeling.

"Well you did he right thing and I want to give you this," I said giving her a coin from the game we just played.

"Why?" she asked me. I smiled and placed it in her hand.

"I want you to know, that you decide for your life, I want you to remember today, how you beated that guy and that you stood up for yourself, go for it Tori," I smiled. Yes I remembered her name.

"Thank you," she sat and walked down the top deck towards the staircase. She sat down and gazed at the stars. I sat down beside her and after a few minutes she fell asleep on my shoulder, I smiled at her. This was actually the first time a girl could make me feel like this and it's not Jade. What's happening?

A/N : Yeaah, I know still no preg hints, but I am sure it will come in the nxt chapter! I swear Dx! Sooo pls review or favorite or follow and thnx for ur support guys X3 I rlly appreciate every single review and follower and fovoritor or however u call that xD! ~ thank you so much again! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Awww! U people are a bunch of sweeties and cuties xP thank u so much for reviewing or favo'ing or following or even reading this! I am rlly happy u guys enjoy this story that makes me only wanna write more :D! ~ okaaay the usual before I start a chapter xP

Eufrasina - Thank u for following!

Guest - you might never know what will happen ;) ~

bade4nevabori4eva - aww thank u, u are adorable too xP and I can't wait for u to read this one :3

xXX Donna - Lee xXx - Thanks for loving it, it loves u back :D I try my best to write asap ^ ^

IndianaForever23 - awww that's too bad! Hopefull ur problem will be fixed very soon :o! ~ I love ur enthusiasm ^ ^ it gives my confidence to write more ;) and u are freakin' cute xP

Guest - I know, but only the beginning throught the chapter I will change a lot of things ~ so it's actually not totally based of the drama, but only slight part of it o-o

0YourHeart0 - Awww thank you ^ ^

Guest - thanks u :3! ~ I will try my best to try my best and update asap ^ ^

Hopefaith23 - aww thank u, ur such a sweetie for always reviewing I love u xP! ~

Cheysma2000 - wooow! U are so awesome xP! Thnx for all ur reviews I can see you enjoy the story and I am rlly happy about that :D!

You guys are all so sweet and kind I love u guys CX!

Chapter 4 : Pregnant III

Beck's Pov

The first day of cruise was finally over, but there was still a second day. I was watching her sleep. Peaceful with no concern in my bed. I am not really complaining, I have to admit she is gorgeous, wait.. What am I thinking about? I love Jade, Jade yes Jade my girlfried who ditched me for 13 times.

I got up from the bed and sighed. Walking around the room nervously. Where should I go sleep now? It'd be so akward to sleep with her together, but I can't possible kick her out my room, since she is roomless.

That jerk ex-boyfriend of hers, hopefully I taught him a great lesson. I smirked again at the thought of his pephatic face.

I never knew a guy could hurt his own pride so much, just for money. That is so sad.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower and getting changed into my Pj's. When I was done and walked out of the bathroom I saw Tori sitting awake straight up in bed.

I walked towards her while drying my hair with a towel.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me with a suprised look, but then she finally noticed where she was.

"Oh,.. My,.. I am sorry," she apologised fast and got up from the bed.

"Where you going?" I asked her before she opened the door.

"I don't know, but I really don't want to bother you," she whispered slowly and sighed. I walked to her and gripped on her wrist.

"It's fine, I am okay with it, I mean you have nowhere to stay and,.." before I got to finish my sentence she cut me off.

"No, I really can't bother you anymore than this, I will just go and you know,... Find a place and,.." suddenly her voice cracked again and she started crying again. She burried her face in her hands and let the tears streaming down her face. Why is she crying again? I guesse she loved that guy, but why? He is such a jerk.

I stood there just for like minutes not knowing what to do, Jade was always a though girl,.. Is it cheating if I comfort her?

'Cheating' , the word was floating in my head. Am I cheating? Actually she said she wanted a break right? So.. It's not,.. F*ck this sh*t!

I couldn't care less anymore, I can't let her cry like this. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her.

She flinched and froze for a second, but after a few blinks with her eyes she started crying into my chest. I was patting her head trying to calm her down.

We stood there for like 15 minutes before she finally managed to calm down again. She looked up at me with her red puffy eyes and for some reason it hurted me to see her this hurt.

I sighed and pulled her towards the bed again.

"Just sleep here for tonight, tomorrow is the last day and you have nowhere to go. Don't worry I will go get another room. I can fix that, so you stay here okay?" I asked her she nodded slighly and tried to smile a weak smile, but she just failed. I got up from the bed and called the manager of this cruise and fixed myself another room.

Gladly I am the boss of a huge music company and I own a lot of the most popular karaoke places. Although I am not much a singer, but I enjoy music and I love it. Acting is more my thing, but I don't have time for it right now.

I got out of the room to search for the room I was searching for. I wonder if that Danny guy is right now sulking 'his' room. I'd love to see that face, but not right now.

I tip toed throught the hallways to look for my room 4523, god why does it have to be so far away from my other room? It makes no sense I asked them for the closest room they got and they got one for me that is on the other side of the ship?

I sighed once more before searching further for the room. When I finally found it I unlocked the door with my card and pushed the door open. It was dark inside so I turned the lights on. It was classic room, just like my other room, but without the roses and decoration. I closed the door behind me and let myself fall with a sigh on the bed.

I was glad I am still in my Pj's and that no one saw me walking in the hallways. I cursed myself mentally when I noticed I forgot my clothes in my room, but I was to worn out to go get them now.

I will figure something out tomorrow. I closed my eyes and let the sleep take over me.

Tori's Pov

When he exited the door I was still sitting on the bed and thinking. How could I have suddenly a emotional break down? I know I cry easy, but I didn't know I could cry so many times in one day.

I just noticed I still had my contacts in my eyes and they are not comfortable. I got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

I honestly look like a mess after crying, my hair was totally messy and mascara was running down my cheeks. I sighed and turned on the water to clean my face.

When I was done cleaning myself and changed myself in a robe ; they are so much more comfortable than the dress I was wearing. I walked out of the bathroom and crawled back in the bed.

I just noticed how tired I was and fell asleep soon after I closed my eyes.

Even though I slept really late yesterday I woke up at 7 a.m in the morning. I groaned from the lights that were running through the curtains and cursed myself for forgetting to close them. I got up from the bed and glanced around the room for a second looking for my bag. I saw that he forgot his clothes in his room, maybe I should bring him his clothes, no one likes to walk in their Pj's down the hallways while every one can give weird glances and stares.

I still got to ask his name always saying 'he' or 'the guy (with fluffy hair)' just seems weird and unpolite.

I searched in my bag for clean clothes to wear and decided to wear a white shirt with a grey sweater and loose jeans. I narrowed my eyes to search for my pair spare glasses in my bag. I remember that I always have spare ones with me. I finally found it somewhere deep inside my bag and putted my black glasses on my nose.

I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste out of my bag and hopped to the bathroom to brush my teeth. What should I do today? I am all alone again,...

I took my glasses off and putted them down beside the sink on a side table. I turned on the water to wash my face.

When I was done I turned the water off again and wiped my face dry with a towel. I putted my glasses back on my nose and pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

I pushed the bathroom door open and walked to my bag again to pick it up and put my stuff inside it again. I placed it on the chair and walked to a phone to call the room service.

"How can we help you?" the person asked who clearly had a woman voice. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth.

"Euhmm.. T-the person w-who owns this room a-also owns a-another one,... C-could you p-please tell m-me w-which room?" I stuttered nervously, why am I even nervous? Gosh very smooth ..

"We will go check the data for you," the woman said. After waiting for a few minutes she was back again.

"The room number to the other room of the owner is 4523," the person told me.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome and call us anytime if you need help. Hope you will have a nice time furher," the woman said and hung up. I cleared my throat and got up from the chair I was sitting in while placing the horn back on the appliance.

I gathered his clothes in my hands and picked the card from the table. Otherwise I can't get back in. He said I could use this room right?

I put the card in my pocket and walked to the door. It was still early so the most people might be still asleep. Pushing the door softly and closing it behind me, I tiptoed softlt throught the hallways searching for his other room.

Why was it so far away? Did he want to get that far away from me? I guesse so, no one likes me,... It can't be helped. I saw the door and cleared my throat. I could feel my hands getting sweaty. Hopefully he doesn't have morning moods... I took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door.

Beck's Pov

I groaned at the knocking on me door. I looked in frustration at the clock beside the bed on the bedside table. It is 8 a.m. ! Wth? Can't they just let me sleep?

I tried to ignore the knocking, but couldn't bear it anymore. It didn't stopped even after 5 minutes ignoring. I pushed my blankets away and got up from the bed.

I strumped towards the door and opened with an angry face.

"What?" I growled, but regretted it directly when I saw the girl. She seemed a bit shocked by my reaction, but quickly pulled herself together.

"Uhm,.. Uhm,.. Y-you,.. Forgot your clothes a-and I,..." she stuttered and I groaned. Why is she even nervous. Now I got kinda annoyed, by the way why is she being all nerdy again? I don't care anymore. I snatched my clothes from her hands and mumbled a soft thanks.

I closed the door behind me and threw me clothes on bed. I heard my phone vibrating and picked it up.

"Hey," a voice said from the other line. I knew directly who this person was.

"Jade," I said, my voice filled with anger. Ofcourse I was angry, very angry! But also guilty, I slept with a stranger and although I don't remember the details, I do rememer that I was pretty much enjoying it, but that was because I thought it was Jade right?

"I apologise," she said bluntly. Is that all? No 'sorry Beck, I shouldn't have,' or something like that? Just I apologise? Jeez why is she also not sinecerly.

"Is that all?" I snarled.

"Listen Beck, I know I shouldn't have just leave you waiting for me, but this is my dream Beck! I must chase after my dream, I've already wanted this since I was 5, this is my only chance. I hope you'll understand me," she said. I couldn't hold my anger back anymore.

"You only think about yourself Jade! Do you know how many times you ditched me?! 13 times Jade! And now 14! What would you do if I,..-" but I stopped my sentence. If I say what happened then I will loose Jade, I am angry and dissapointed, but I deifinitly don't want to loose her. I love her with my whole heart.

"What Beck?" she asked, but I gulped thr words back down. I can't tell her,...

"Nothing," I sighed and closed my eyes while running a hand throught my hair.

"Beck, I know you are angry and I am sorry, but I really can't give you anymore than this right now, but you have my heart. I do love you Beck, but please this is the last time I swear! After I hitted big in this movie I will come back to you," she said with so much determination in her voice, so I don't have another choice then to believe her.

"Okay, but this is the last time okay?" I said and tell she was smiling and nodding although I can't see her.

"Okay," she said.

"And-," I wanted to start a conversation, but she cut off the line. Why the rush? Maybe she got scholded by her boss or something. I chuckled at the thought, who'd ever dare to stand up to Jade?

I got changed into my clothes and went to the bathroom when I cursed myself for just forgetting to take my luggage with me. I just used a brush from the hotel and started brushing my teeth.

After finishing refreshing and cleaning myself I put on my shoes and got out of the room. I was wandering throught the hallways, thinking what I should do today. It's the last day I want to do something fun, but without Jade it seems just useless.

I decided to go to my other room and get my luggage to my new room. I pushed the room open and saw scanned my eyes throught the room searching for my luggage. I accidently pushed her bag off the chair and quickly take it off the ground. I saw a book lying on the ground and say *diary* written on it. It's probably her diary.

I picked it up from the ground and scanned the book in my hands. It was in a good state, although it seems a bit old.

I heard the door openening and turned around facing Tori. Her eyes was wide open and she ran towards me snatching the diary out of my hands.

"Did you read?" she asked me nervously. I shook my head and she let out a sigh of relief. I gave her her bag back and she thanked me.

After a few seconds of silence I cleared my troat and decided to talk, since I know we were both bored.

"So, you having fun?" I asked. She frowned her eyebrown and stared at me with this 'are you serious?' eyes, but quickly dropped them and shooked her head.

"I don't know, I guesse it could be fun, but I just can't get myself having fun right now," she said and sat down on the bed. I took place in the chair that was behind me.

"Oh I see," I said and the silence was back in the room. What else could we say to each other? It's not like we are going to see each other again after tomorrow morning. So getting to known each other would be kinda pointless. I got up from the chair again and pushed on the little button on the handle of the suitcase and got it out.

"Bye," she said before I left the room. I waved her goodbye and gave a small smile before dissapearing behind ino the hallways.

Tori's Pov

I got a sudden urge to cry, but why? Didn't I already cried enough lately? I burried my face in my hands and suddenly got a feeling something was coming up from my throat. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Why? What? Oh god, I guesse the fish I ate earlier in the morning was rotten or something. I flushed the toilet and walked to the bed to lie down on it again. (A/N : I honestly have no experience in pregnancy and I am glad about that, cuz I am still young xD so I am sorry if I write anything that's wrong)

*Next day, because they didn't do much anyways and I am lazy * e.e

We were all getting of the ship, slowly everyone was walking down the plank and breathing the fresh air outside again.

Also Beck and I were getting off the ship.

"Thanks or everything," I said he just smiled and nodded. When we both wanted to walk our seperated ways I suddenly remembered that I still have his ring. I turned around to search for him, but he was already gone. I sighed and turned back around to call a cab when I remembered that my phone fell into the big ocean/sea and that I am never going to get it back again and I don't have a penny in my pocket so even if I still have my phone I wouldn't be able to pay the cab.

It took me 2 whole hours to walk home! I was suprised that I didn't saw Danny when I was walking off the ship. I hope he is sulking right now, I really hate him like... There is nothing else that I hate beside him.

I unlocked the door of the flat building and entered it. My apparment was on the 13th floor with a big sigh I started walkig ghe stairs, because the elevator was broken for the time being and it won't got fixed untill thr next week.

I suddenly felt the urge to throw up again so I ran as fast as I could upstairs already getting my keys out of my bag to unlock the door. I pushed the door open and rushed to the toilet while dropping everything I have on the ground. I pulled the door open to the bathroom and I bend my head down in front of the toilet and start throwing up.

Why did I throw up again?

A/N : imagine the drama music in the background :') Reviews are much appreciated ^ ^ ~ I rlly treasure every follower or story favo'ing rlly they give me the confidence to keep on writing this story xP love nya guys :D! ~ 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Omg I am sorry for not updating this sooner! So much school work 'n stuff .w." I will just leave my S/O's to the end and write the story.

Chapter 5 : Pregnant IV

Tori's Pov

The alarm on my bedside table went of and with a groan I quickly slapped it away. It immediantly stopped beeping when it landed on the ground with a hard smack. I just don't get it anymore in the last few weeks I have trouble in waking up earlier, also my period is like 3 weeks too late already, I didn't have any problems in waking up early before, since I am always a morning person.

I could feel my stomach twirl again and quickly shot out of my bed rushing to the bathroom. I was just in time in the bathroom, but since the toilet was a bit to far away I threw up in the faucet. Gross, now I got to clean it up otherwise it will stink.

I walked to my bedroom again picking up my alarm clock that was now lieing on the ground. I almost dropped it again when I saw that it was 8 a.m. Oh no! I am going to be late for work. I quickly threw my alarm clock away on my bed and rushed to my bedroom to brush my teeth, wash my face and clean the stinky faucet where I just threw up in. Then I got back into my bedroom changing into my clothes that I always wear at work.

I left my bed messy behind, because I just got no time left anymore and ran to the place where I always work, bumping into like a thousand's of people on my way. When I finally arrived at the building I was mentally cursing Danny again for wasting all my money. I got into the building and said good morning to everyone, but almost no one replied back or they would nod and just walk past me.

I got into my position behind my desk and sighed heavily while rubbing my temps. Why am I so tired? I could hear my fellow workers gossiping about me behind my back, I knew they would already have guessed that Danny and I broke up, but they would never guesse that I am actually the one who broke up, wait, I was the one who broke up right? Never mind it, even if I would tell them that they wouldn't believe me I can't even believe it myself. I know Danny is a jerk, but he is handsome!

After a few long hours it was finally lunch break, I wanted to quickly walk to the bathroom to avoid all the questions from my fellow worker's who would probably throw a lot of questions or tasks at me, but too bad they already stopped me from walking away.

"Hi guys," I said with a sheepishly laugh. They just were taking out there sticky and wrote some stuff down on it.

"Please do this", "Must be done by 3", "Could you finish this please", those were all the things they'd always say to me while sticking all the stickies on my body. Well at least they say please right? I sighed and could only fake a smile and nod at them. They mouthed a 'thank you', or something that sounds like a 'thank you' before walking away again.

I sat down behind my desk again to finish all these documents or all the other things they asked me to do, I was rubbing my temps and groaned. I could say no right? So why don't I just say it? Who am I joking.. I tried it a lot of time, but also failed a lot of times.

I could smell a hamburger that one of my fellow worker's was eating and I could feel my stomach acting all wonky again, I quickly rushed to the bathroom and bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry, sorry, sorry," I apologised and rushed into the bathroom not looking behind me who I just bumped into.

Beck's Pov

I was walking throught the building looking for the owner of a huge hotel, so we could discuss about our business when suddenly a familair girl bumped into me. She apolgised like a hundred times and rushed into the bathroom. Why this girl souds so familair? I couldn't care less anyways. I continued walking down the hallways to the office were the owner was waiting for me.

When I finally arrived at his office I pushed open the door and saw him right standing in he middle of his office holding a cup of coffee while admiring a... Tree? It seems like that he noticed that I entered his office and turned his head towards me to face me.

"Well hello if this isn't Beck Oliver the owner of many succesful karaoke places and hotel's," he said smiling while walking to me reaching out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," I said while taking his hand and shaking it.

"So, you want a cup of coffee before we start discussing?" he asked me walking over to the big table with a lot of chairs standing in the middle of the room.

"That would be great, thanks," I replied politly and followed him to the table. He sat down in one seat and I took the seat that was across his seat so we could face each other while discussing.

"Miki!" he yelled from his chair suddenly which made me jump a little. Couldn't he just pressed a buttom or something instead of yelling? I stayed polite so said nothing, but gave him a smile he smiled back and focused his attention back in the door. Could that person he was calling to really have heard him? My question was fast answered, because a girl rushed into his office and almost strumpled over her own feet.

"Yes sir?" she asked him.

"Give Sir Oliver a cup of coffee please," he replied and the girl nodded. She quitted his office and he focused his attention on me again.

"So, I guesse let's go to the topic immediantly," he said and I nodded.

"That would be fine," I said and he nodded. He got up from his chair walking towards his desk and opened a bin. He grabbed a few of his documents ; probably about the hotel, and he walked back to the seat where he was sitting in before and sat in it again. He spread the douments open and gave it to me.

"This is the hotel, I want you to read throught this before starting to discuss about it," he told me and I nodded. I reached out my hand for the documents quickly glanced my eyes over it and smiled.

"This is a great hotel," I replied and he chuckled.

"Yes, it was one of the greatest hotels over the world, you know you need to pay a quite price for it right?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Open up your price," I told him and he rested his chin on his knuckles ad narrowed his eyes.

"Your offer?" he asked me and I ran a hand throught my hair. Andre is good at the offering stuff though, I guesse since I am here alone I have to use my mind for once. I wrote an amount of money down and shove over the table towards him. He reached out his hand and a smile crept on his face.

"Deal," he simply said and I smiled. (Omg... Can't believe I actually wrote something like this boring oO")

He printed a contract and I read throught it before autographing it. He copied the contract for me and we also shook hands to sighn the deal.

I sad my goodbye and walked out of his office when the girl finally come with the coffee. She apologised for being to late and handed me the coffee. I nodded as in an 'Ok' and walked throught the hallways again searching for the exit.

Suddenly a girl bumped into me again, and again she seems so familair.

Tori's Pov

Omg! What's up with me? Why am I bumping into everyone lately? I looked up to apologise to the person, but my jaw dropped when I saw who was standing there. I wanted to say anything, but the words got stuck inside my throat and we were just both standing there staring at each other blankly.

When he was finally about to speak up I ran towards the bathroom again, which was right around the corner behind me and threw up in the first toilet again.

"Why?" I groaned. I got out of the toilet and sighed heavily when a girl suddenly started speaking.

"What's wrong?" she asked me concerned. I've never saw her working here before, she is probably here for a lawyer or something, my eyes gazed down to her stomach. It was huge, she is probably pregnant.

"Oh,.. Nothing much, just the last few days I've been throwing up a lot and I really have like no idea why," I answered her and smiled a weak smile. Evem smiling is difficult. She chuckled softly and shook her head. Wait.. Why is she chuckling? Did I said something funny? I didn't right.

"I think you are pregnant," she told me and my eyes widened in horror.

"Ha ha ha,.." I laughed a laugh with a mixture between sheepish and nervous. "W-what, w-why,...?" I stuttered trying to ask a question, but the easy words just won't slip down my tongue. She immediantly got my question and chuckled again.

"Do you throw up a lot? Really tired, exhausted and got a feeling like you are not getting enough sleep lately? Also did you became very picky lately about the food you eat?" the questions rolled over her tongue, like it was the most normal thing to ask and the scary part about these questions were,... They are all right. So I am maybe pregnant? I nodded a bit absent minded and she just smiled at me. "Good luck," she added before leaving the bathroom.

I leaned on the wall and slid down on it slowly while burrying my face in my hands. No no no! I am not pregnant, I ca- I wo- I am-, Ugh! I felt so frutrated at the moment, wanting to yell out the words "I am not pregnant" but I know I cant dow that right now, I am working, oh holy cr*p! I am working! I quickly got up from the ground pushing the door open and let out a small squeal when I saw that he was still standing there. I still don't know his name do I?

"Are you okay?" he asked me glancing his eyes down me stomach. No he couldn't,.. No way.. Nah.. Quick! Make up a lie a lie a lie!

"I-I-I am uhm,.. I yea,.. Yesterday, I ate something wrong that's why I was puking," I told him and praying he would buy the excuse. His face softened and he smiled in relieve.

"Ooohh,.. Yeah, I thought you were pre-, I mean nervous for a presetation or something," he said and I could sense that he was really nervous. He didn't thought I was pregnant right? Noo,.. No way,... I don't know why, but for a certain reason I feel like I should ask this question.

"Do you like children?" I asked him and he turned his face in horror towards me.

"Why?!" he suddenly shouted which caused me to jump a little.

"N-no reason, just asking," I told him and he nodded.

"Well, I got to go back to my house, but if you,... I mean if,... You have any problems,... Give me your mobile," he told me and I wanted to take it out of my pocket where I always hold it, but remembered it again that my mobile was now probably still drinking ocean water.

"Uhm,.. It's still in the ocean," I told him and he groaned softly while running a hand throught his hair. Is that his habit or something? He took out a cell phone out of his pocket and typed something on it and gave it to me.

"Here, I saved my number in it, if you,... You know,.. Have any difficulties, or,.. You need help,... You can call me okay!" he shouted the last part and I just nodded at him. He walked away leaving me standing there with a new cell phone. I smiled and slapped myself mentally, what am I getting all happy for? I really got to find out if I am you know,... Ugh I can't even think about that word anymore.

Beck's Pov

That seriously made me nervous, a woman came out the bathroom telling me that it was cute that the girl in the bathroom didn't know she was pregnant. I was so confused, scared and nervous at the same time. I felt so relieved when she told me she just ate something wrong.

When I finally arrived at my gigantic house I really felt like I need to make a call with Jade, I miss her so much and these days have been so crazy lately. I dialed her number and it went off 3 times before she picked up.

"Uhm,.. Hello Beck," she stuttered nervously. Why is she nervous? Maybe she has to film a big scene in a play or something, but she is Jade West, she is never afraid of challenges.

"Why you so nervous babe?" I asked her.

"Oh,.uhm,.. Just the play,.. You know I am nervous about the play, but your voice really relaxes me," she said and I smiled at that. Maybe she can be mean sometimes, but she has her sweet side.

"But I got to go now sweety, bye," she said and ended the call abruptly. I blinked a few times. Wait... Before she ended the call I heard a deep voice of a man beside her,.. Somehow the voice sounded so familair,.. Must be my imagination, maybe it was her maneger and se had to hang up. I threw my phone on my bed while walking to my bathroom to wash my face.

It glanced over at the wall where the clock was hanging right above my bed and narrowed my eyes to read the time. 7 p.m, I wonder if that girl is already done with her job. Ugh,.. Why am I thinking about her again? I quickly shook her out of my head and got back into my bedroom again.

I heard a soft knock on my door and saw my little sister standing there, my parents are probably not home and then my little sister of 10 always comes over to my house because she is scared alone.

"Mommy and daddy are not home," she said and I nodded getting up from my bed again.

"Ah okay," I said and she walked over to my bed to plop down beside me.

"Biggie bro,.." she stated, but hestitated a bit before continuouing her question. "why,.. Do you like Jade? She hates me,.." she asked with sad eyes. There is no denying that, Jade does hate my little sister, she thinks she is a snob and annoying, I asked this questions myself a lot of times, but I guesse Jade just attracts me with her mystriousness, I thought I could make her heart open to me very soon, but,.. Well let's say she didn't opened herself up for the fully 100%, but she did a bit.

"I don't know," was all I could reply to my little sister. Honestly even my parents doesn't like Jade. My sister nodded and didn't ask anything else anymore.

"Let's watch a movie?" she asked me with her puppy eyes. I smiled and nodded at her in agreement hsppy that she dropped the subject.

Tori's Pov

It's 8 p.m, I am finally home. I was like groaning all the way to my flat building. Even on the stairs I was groaning, I borrowed some money from a fellow worker to buy a pregnancy test and I was suprised that she lend it to me without asking anything, it was true that I wasn't borrowing much, but still,... Anyways so as you know I decided to take a pregnancy test.

I unlocked my door and got inside it dropping my bag on the floor and closed the door behind me. I turned the lights on and walked into the bathroom.

I took the stick out of my pocket and starrd in confusion at it. How should I use this? I went to my bedroom and started up my laptop. When it finally showed the top desk I quickly browsed the internet to look up how to use a pregnancy test.

I glanced throught the page and got grossed out about the fact that I should stick it into my urine. Sighing I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom again to take the test.

I unbuckelt my belt and slide doen my pants to my knees and bended down to sit on the toilet waiting till I'd release my urine.

After sitting for a few minutes I finally did it and wiped my woman part before pulling my pants up again. I took the prengnancy test that I left on the sink and stuck it inside my urine while using my other hand to hold my nose. I don't like the smell,...

I waited for another 4 minutes to finally read my pregnancy test. I held in my breath and closed me eyes.

Please say no. I opened my eyes again and glanced down at the test.

A/N : I am soo soo like srsly soo sorry for not update in a week... Well hope this chapter makes it all up to you guys ^ ^

Hopefaith23 - omg I was so slow I am sorry xD

Guest - I know and I apologise sinecerly about it... Just school kept me so busy all the times and exams are so close :c in my holidays I'd update a lot more again :D

Bade4nevabori4eva - Thanks :3! Well hope u enjoyed this chapter ^ ^

IndianaForever2314 - That's great :D! Meaning that u are very kind and sweet and thanks for reading my story ^ ^

Victoriajusticefan9 - Thanks :D!~ I am also a Victorian eUe

0YourHeart0 - You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome xP

Cheysma2000 - well some ppl can be naif ;)

S/O to all followers and favorites : 0YourHeart0, FurryFriends143, Bori-Seddieforever, IndianaForever2324, sammieeeeeex, Zale007, americanhoney123, bade4nevabori4eva, cheysma2000, digifreak15, eufrasina, heerlily, hphorsiegirl123, startedwithawhisper, PinkBow4Ariana, Victoriajusticefan9, boo161299, xXx Donna-Lee xXx 


	6. Chapter 6

# A/N : S/O at the end. #

Chapter 6 : results

Tori's Pov

I was Staring blankly at my pregnancy test that I was holding in my hand. I blinked my eyes, one time, two times, three times, but nothing changed.

There were 2 red stripes on the preganancy test and I could feel the tears sting in the corner of my eyes, ready to stream down.

Wait wait,... Calm down, calm down, maybe 2 stripes means that I am not pregnant right? Yea, yea, let's just go back to the laptop and check it on the internet.

I went back into my bathroom clinging the pregnancy test tightly inside my hands and sitting down behind my desk where my laptop was standing. I loosen my grip and placed the pregnany test slowly down on my desk beside my laptop while occuping the mouse with my other hand to open up the internet again. The start page was already google so didn't had to type in the site.

I reached my hands out to the keys on my laptop and started typing the letters one for one. Shaking lightly my fingers by ever key I typed and I finally managed to type the last word in. '2 red stripes on a pregnancy test' is what I typed down. I pressed on the enter button waiting for the page to load and I cleared my throat softly. When it was done loading I clicked on the first link that I appeared on my laptop screen.

I am sure I read it like 5 times, again and again before breaking down in tears. No, no! I don't want this. I don't want to be a mother yet!

With my head on my arms, which were crossed over each other I cried for another 45 minutes when I finally manage to calm myself down. It's no use to cry about it now, maybe I should.. Tell the father of my child the news, he did give me his number right?

I got up from my chair walking to my bag, I was still a bit shaky from crying and I picked the bag up from the ground searching for my phone inside it. After like ruffling in my bag for 5 minutes I finally realised that I put my cell phone in my pocket! I mentally facepalmed myself and sighed.

I threw the bag back on the ground again and grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket. The phone was black, and a touch screen. I turned the phone around to look at the back, since I didn't found the name of the brand on the front.

I frowned my eyebrown at the sighn of the apple brand. Wow,... That guy must be seriously rich, to just give away a stranger an Apple phone. I mentally slapped me again for forgetting what my real intention was by using this phone. I wasn't going to stare at it and admire it!

I quickly went to my contact list and ofcourse the only number on there was his. I still didn't add any other numbers in it. I suddenly felt so nervous and my hands were shaking and sweaty.

*No! Don't do this! He would probably tell you to remove the child! You don't want that right? It's a living human inside your stomach who is alrdy 5 weeks old!* a voice screamed in my head. Oh god, I think I am going mental crazy.

'But, he is my child's father right? He has the right to know it right?' I asked the voice in my thoughts who was laughing like crazy.

*Girl wake up, he has a girlfriend, you heard her name? Jade was her name, the famous actress Jade West! You are no match for her, he'd definitly choose her over you!* the voice yelled at me. The voice is right... I sighed and brought my arms back down resting it beside my body. I also don't want to remove the child. That is just not right. It's just who do I think I am? Like hell I have evem a signle chance against Jade West. "I am sorry baby I can't get you a daddy so I think I got to raise you up on my own dear miracle, but trust me I will do anything for you," I whispered softly. My tears started leaking out again while I placed one hand on my stomach while rubbing it and placing the other one on my mouth trying to keep down my sobs. I sat down on my bed that was now behind me and bended my back a bit and stopped rubbing my stomach, but just holding it tightly. 'I will protect you no matter what.'

Beck's Pov

"Milly! You got to go to sleep!" I yelled at my little sister who was really getting caught up in the movie she was watching. She always likes yo watch horror movies, but seriously she always get nightmares from it and then she can't sleep alone.

"Noo! Biggy bro it's almost done, just a little longer!" she yelled back not looking at me. I took the remote from my bed that was lieing behind her and paused the movie. Milika turned around to face me and got an angry expression on her face.

"Biggy bro!" she yelled at me. I grinned evily while waving with the remote around.

"You got to sleep milly, tomorrow is school for you and mom & dad will come and pick you early up probably," I said still with the evil grin on my face. Suddenly Milika tackled me and tried to snatch the remote out of my hands, but I playfully got up from the ground and raised it high up in the air. I was like 1 meter taller than milika, so she could never reach the remote that was in my hand.

" .Bro!" she whined and gave me her best puppy eyes and pout while jumping up and down still trying to reach the remote. She was swaying her arms in the air, but I shook my head.

"Not going to work," I said. And she sighed in defeat stopping trying to snatch the remote out of my hand.

"Yea, only Jadelyn can make it work," she hissed before leaving my room to go to the room that I special made for her since she comes here a lot. I just stared at her blankly untill she dissapeared behind the door. Why,.. Did she just said that? I shook my head to snap myself out of my toughts and walked to my bed while throwing the remote away in front of the television where a couch was standing.

I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and looked if I had any missed calls. 0 missed calls 0 messages 0 voice mails. I sighed and put my phone on my bedside table again. I slowly closed my eyes letting the sleep taking over me.

*I saw a girl was crying in the dark, I slowly approached her. "hello?" I asked her with hestitation in my voice while placing my hands softly on her shoulder. She tured herself around and I saw it was Jade.

"I am sorry Beck, I am leaving you," she said and I shot up awake now sitting straight up in my bed with sweat dripping down my forehead. Damn... A nightmare, it felt so real! Jade... would never leave me, she loves me and I love her. I ran a hand throught my hair while letting out a deep sigh when I saw it was just 3 a.m on my alarm clock.

I wanted to go back to sleep again when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I mummered tired while sitting straight up again in my bed and I saw that milika was standing behind the open door in the hallway with her tiny hands on the door knob in her Pyjama's and Mr teddy ; a teddy bear, which she always takes with her to anywhere.

"Biggy bro,.. I am scared, can I sleep tonight with you?" she asked me with her watery eyes and clunging her teddy bear tighter in her grip.

"That's why I told you to not watch the movie 'The Cube'," I told her and she fixed her eyes down at the ground. "Come in." I finished and a big smile appeared on her face before she closed the door behind her and crawled with me under my blankets.

"Sleep tight biggy bro," she whispered while clunging tightly on her teddy bear. I smiled at small smile.

"Sleep tight Milly," I whispered back and I didn't receive an answer back, so it seems like she already fell asleep. That was fast, wish I could also fall so fast asleep. That nightmare was really haunting me, wait it's 11 a.m in China right now she is probably shooting a new scene so I better not inturupt her. I will call Andre I guesse.

I got slowly up from my bed being careful to not wake up my little sister and tip toed out my room while closing the door behind me as soft as possible and went to the kitchen, since the kitchen was the furthers place from my room so I won't wake up my little sister.

Andre's Pov

This place is just awesome, I am so happy that I could be in China, the small vacation that my boss gave me is really amazing. I guesse I deserve this after all the years I've taken care of his stuff and help him in everything. Also hearing him complain everyday was really blowing my ears.

While walking down the forbidden palace I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and groaned. Oh let this be important! I picked it up and placed the phone to my ear.

"What's wrong Mr Oliver?" I asked him clearly with an annoyed tune. But hey what do you expect? I finally had the chance for 2 weeks vacation and now he is calling me probably asking me for something which will probably ruin my vacation.

"I am sorry to inturupt you when you are on your vacation, but I just had a nightmare and I am really worried," he said and I know here comes the request... Like 3...2...1...

"Could you please keep an eye on Jade for me?" He asked me. I got a bit suprised, usually he trusts Jade for the fully 100% and now he suddenly wants me to keep an eye on her? The nightmare must've been really bad.

"Hey, what happened to your trust?" I asked him frowning my eyebrown, although I know he can't even see them.

"Just,... Do it okay?" he asked me, but this time there was a less nicer tune his voice, it was the voice that he would use saying, 'Do it or you will get fired', and I can't get fired from this job, it pays good, and I still have to take care of my grandmother who is having a hard time in the hospital and my 3 siblings. My mom died years ago in my birth and my dad shortly followed her so my grandmother started rising me on her own, because we were poor at home I didn't got a very good scholarship, that's why I am working as a personal assistant, but at least one that get paid a lot. I let out a deep sigh while nodding although I knew he couldn't see me.

"Sure," I mumbled weakly and unwilliging which he probable ignored, because he hung up his phone. I put my phone back in my pocket and keep on groaning.

Whyy?! My vacation! Jade you better be a good girl and do nothing stupid this time! Yes! This time, in a sentence that she already did it once before, but she begged me to not tell Beck and I agreed because for a few reasons. Reason number one ; my boss really loves Jade ; even though she is a gank, to him she is an angel, ha she is probably a dark angel. Second reason ; I have weak for girls who begs me with tears , real or fake! Those pleading eyes always kills me! Third reason : This would ruin both Beck's and Jade's reputation and I can't let that happen and I got a lot more reasons, but this isn't the time to think about it right now. I got to find out where Jade is.

I glanced around in the area for the exit which I already forget where it was. I narrowed my eyes to get a closer look at the doors, got it's so hot here. I didn't knew it was this hot in summers, I am like a roasting chicken. I didn't found a door, but I did found a thermos and my eyes widened while groaning. 39°C? Are they trying to kill me?!

I walked around the area looking around if I could find any foreign tourism, so I could maybe ask them for help if they are familair here, but sadly no one.

I sighed again and kept on walking when I suddenly saw a very familair back, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. Hide. I glanced quickly from right to the left and back again to search for a place to hide, I quickly hide myself behind a pilar that was behind a statue.

I secrectly glanced over at the familair back and when the person turned around I let out a small chuckle. I knew it.

Danny's Pov

I was walking down the road and groaned slightly. Where should I go to now? I have no place to stay, just got kicked out my apperment for not paying it. I groaned and put my hands in my pocket glacing around if I could find any newspapers anywhere to search for a job. It was pretty chilly outside here right now.

Lucky for me I found a box with newspapers in it. I quickly grabbed one and walked away again. Hasty I ran throught the pages untill I came to the page of jobs article.

Horeca : No, I hate being people's slafe.

Personal assistant : Not even over my death body, I've already given up enough of my pride. Now it reminds me again, the scene where it all happened, I could feel blood boil all again from the anger.

Who did that guy think that he was? Just go in and get an one night stand with somebody else's girlfriend? Okay maybe I didn't see her as my girlfriend, but still she was mine and because of him I lost my little sticky. Dang it! She was so useful and that night, god she was smokin' hot. I never even knew she had 'it' in her.

I groaned again throwing the newspaper away and not finding any jobs that I want to do. Then an idea suddenly hit throught me. Why not giving this idea a try? I smiled an evil smirk and started walking down the road and ending up in a familair street.

Tori's Pov

I could hear someone pressing like a billion times on the doorbell and I groaned getting up from my bed. I glanced down at the clock beside my bed on my bedside table. 4 a.m, I must have felt asleep when I was crying. I turned my head towards the door again when the person was ringing the bell again.

I opened the door and saw Mariah standing there. What was my neightbour doing here early in the morning?

"I am sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, but could please take care of my dog for today?" she asked me with pleading eyes. My neightbour has a adorable Golden retriever which I love taking care of. The dig might be really cute looking, but he can definitly fight thiefs and strangers. In the beginning the cute little thing was almost everyday biting me, but then he saw that I was actually not an 'evil' being so he opened up to me and now he likes to play with me. I don't have to work today, so it should be no problem in taking care of him. I nodded smiling and opened the door bigger so she could get her dog inside.

"You also coming?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I got to go to catch my train, going to some place today," she smiled and ran happily away. I smiled and shook my head, young teens.

I closed the door behind me again watching the dog running around my apperment while hanging his tongue out his mouth and wagging with his tail. He really can make me happy and laugh again in such a long time.

We were middly in playing a game when I heard my doorbell rung again. I glanced at the clock as habit and saw it was 6 a.m so the owner couldn't be possible already be back to pick her dog up.

"Stay," I told the dog and he obliged willinging waiting for me to give him his reward. I chuckled softly and gave him a small scratch under his chin before getting up and walking to the door to open it.

I placed my hand on the door knob turning it around to reveal someone that I didn't expect to be here.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

A/N : Uh ohh... I think this is a cliffhanger xP ~ well anyways thankd again for the awesomes reviews for this story! I really love writing it :D ~ and I am happy you all are enjoying reading this ^ ^

Now :P

bade4nevabori4eva - I am sorry to keep you waiting hopefully you enjoyed the chapter again ^ ^! ~

Lcat4 - I will try to update as much as possible :P

Wishes - Ooh wait the drama isn't here yet xD there is still a lot more drama I planned c:

IndianaForever2314 - Well I can't leak you any secrects, but I can tell you that... Tori is pregnant what you just read! XD ~ You're welcome!

Hopefaith23 - Thanks :D ~ makes me happy that it's alright xP ~

FurryFriends142 - Thanks! ^ ^

0YourHeart0 - D... , xP ~ yeaaahhh where are the A B C, xD?

CrystalWatersXo - Thanks for liking my story! That rlly means a lot to me!

I appreciate all your reviews! I love you guys thanks! *Gives all a cyber hug* X3 ~

S/O to all followers and favorites : 0YourHeart0, FurryFriends143, Bori-Seddieforever, IndianaForever2324, sammieeeeeex, Zale007, americanhoney123, bade4nevabori4eva, cheysma2000, digifreak15, eufrasina, heerlily, hphorsiegirl123, startedwithawhisper, PinkBow4Ariana, Victoriajusticefan9, boo161299, xXx Donna-Lee xXx, Emissin12, VictoriousGirl02, h.t.r4h.o.a, CrystalWatersXo, LcCat14, SamFanFirst, , heerlily

Omg I love you all like more than my chickenwings! Trust me that's a lot Owo! ~ 


	7. Chapter 7

# A/N : S/O's at the end :P #  
Chapter 7 : Shock

Tori's Pov

"M-mom?" I stuttered at the woman who was standing in front of my door. What is she doing here? D-does she know that I am pregnant? No, that can't be I just knew it, how is it then possible that she already know it?

"Tori Vega, I am so dissapointed at you!" she yelled at me while holding an envelope in her hands and she handed them to me. Well, handed, more like 'I throw it and you just have to catch it'. I shoved my glasses, which were falling down a bit, back up on my nose and reached my other hand out to catch the envelope which almost falling on the ground.. I glanced up at my mother who was standing there with her arm crossed and her feet tapping the ground impatiently waiting for me to read the letter.

"You want to come inside?" I asked her politily, but she just shook her head.

"No thanks, I prefer to wait outside," she replied. I just nodded and started opening the envelope. I did it quickly, because I don't like to make people wait to long for me.

When it was finally open I took the folded paper outside the envelope and I unfolded to see an invoice in my hands. I stared at it for a second untill I realized that it was the 2,000,000 money that I have to pay for that cruise. That dang Danny, did I already told you that I jinxed him? Okay, maybe these stuff doesn't excist, but I can always try right?

"I am so so dissapointed in you! How could I ever give birth to such a stupid daughter? I thought I thaught you all well and-," before my mom could finish her sentence, I cutted her off.

"You never even really took care of me or 'taught me anything," I said, but it barely came out as a whisper.

"What did you say?" my mother snarled at me.

"I said, you were never really taking care of me! You never even cared about me! The food I ate were leftovers, the clothes I wore were also the clothes my sisters didn't want to wear anymore, you never let me finish college, because you said you were lacking money, but I know you just used the money so you could give it to my big sister so she could use the money to buy clothes! I had to clean the house, I had to sulk in the dirty room at home! And now you are trying to tell me that you were the one taking care of me? What a joke! I will take care of my self and I will earn the money and show you that I will be able to pay things off without you! Goodbye!" I yelled in her face and shutted the door close behind me. Leaving her speechless standing there outside the door. I can't believe I actually dared to say that, I guesse the mood swings are really getting to me. Pregnancy.

I slowly slid down the door with my back on it. I pulled my legs towards my chin and burried my face in my arms while crossing my arms around my legs and started sobbing. Why why why? Why is this all happening? So many why questions are floating inside my head. One question was really killing, why am I pregnant? I started sobbing even harder for another 7 minutes.

The dog that I was taking care of slowly approached me and sat down beside me licking my face trying to cheer me up. I glanced up at him to see him looking at me with his concerned eyes.

I managed to smile a smile at the dog trying to reassure it. He started wagging his tail again while doing a sentry go in front of me. I chuckled and got slowly up from the ground.

"Thanks," I said and he barked back happily. When I wanted to go to my room to get him the dog biscuits I bought for him ; don't ask my why it is in my room, I guesse I was too busy to put it in the kitchen when suddenly heard the door bell ring again I stopped my walk to my room and turned myself around to get to the door again. I am really starting to get frustrated.

My mom was here just 10 minutes ago, who is it this time? I sighed and went the door to open it viewing someone really familair in front of the door. I gulped and just stared blankly at the figure.

"Long time no see, Tori," the person smiled. I made an angry face and I guesse the dog was feeling the pressure and started growling at the person.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the person with my almost voiceless voice from all the crying I did.

Andre's Pov

Jade, Jade, Jade, how could you, again? I was following Jade and her 'co-star' around in the forbidden palace, they were maybe trying to keep it 'friendly', but they were to close for that. Sometimes they'd give each other a warm smile, other times they hold hands like love struck birds, does this guy even knows she has a boyfriend? I tried to hid behind a pilar closer to them so I could hear them talk.

"No, I hate this heat, it makes me want to kill some one," Jade snarled at him which caused me to almost burst into laughter, but I held it back with ny both hands covering my mouth. So typical Jade.

"Okay babe, let's go back to the hotel and relax in our room," he said and she let out a suprising cute giggle. Okay, I don't think that I want to use the words 'Cute' and 'Jade' ever in the same context again.

"Okay," she replied him and I turned around to look what they were doing. They both leaned down and kissed each other. I just realised that we were in a pretty private place. I glanced around, no camera's, no paparazzi, I guesse it's really boiling hot inside the forbidden palace. I took my cell phone out of my pocket to snatch a picture of them when their lips are pressed against each other.

"I feel like a stalker," I mumbled while walking away from the pilar. I saved the picture and went to my contact list searching throught it for Mr Oliver's number. I guesse it's really time to tell him.

I cleared my throught and pressed on call when I finally found his number. I held the phone against my ear and put my other hand in my pocket waiting for him to pick up his phone. His phone went off three times when he finally picked it up.

"Hello?" I heard him talking at the other side of the line.

"Mr Oliver, Andre here, your presonal assistant," I replied him.

"Andre, I am a bit busy at the moment so can you-," before he coukd finish his sentence I cutted him off.

"It's about Jade," I quickly said waiting for his response. After a few long seconds of silence he finally spoke up again.

"Go on," he said and I nodded even though I know he couldn't see me.

"I don't know how to tell you this, or how you will take the blow, but,..-" before I could finish my sentence he suddenly hung up.

"Hello?hello?" I took the phone away from ear, looking at it noticing that I was actually the one who hung up.

"No signal, serious?" I groaned and sighed a deep sigh again. I put the phone back in my pocket and walking in the opposite direction from where Jade was.

Beck's Pov

"Andre?! Andre?!" I was yelling throught the phone even though I know he already hung up. Why did he suddenly hung up on me? I wonder what he was going to tell me, I hope it was good news, but I certainly doubt that.

I placed my phone on my desk and released a heavy sigh. Why is it so difficult these few days? Why didn't the girl call me? She always seems so fragile, she need protection, but I don't think I could be the one giving her that.

Thn my thoughts went to Danny, wait would that jerk possible go to Tori and bother her? Harm her? Or anything else? I quickly got up from my chair and decided to ask er address from her boss.

I got in my car and drove myself off to her work place. I know she has a day off from work, no! I am not a stalker, I was just worried about her okay? So I told someone to spy on her, only at her work. The weird that the spy told me was, that she always have to throw up lately, maybe I am a little, just a little little bit worried. When I finally arrived at her work place I quickly got out of my car and walked into the building.

The girls were like drooling over me in the building, but I ignored them. What's up with their pride? They are like northridge girls. When I finally arrived at his office I knockef softly on his door.

"Come in," I heard him saying and I pushed the door open. He glanced up from his paperwork and locked his eyes with mine. I could see that he was suprised to see me again. I got a bit nervous with all the staring and ran nervously a hand throught my hair.

"I am sorry to bother you while you are busy working, but I wanted to ask you something," I told him. He cleared his throat and got up from his seat.

"I see, well, is there a problem with the hotel?" he asked me.

"W-, oh! No this is not about the hotel," I quickly replied.

"O,.. Well tell me why you are visiting me in my humble office then sir Oliver," he said smiling. I smiled back and got a bit closer to him.

"Euhm,... Do you know the address of Tori," I asked directly. He suddenly burst out in laughter which caused me to look at him in confusion.

"Oh, so this is about a girl?" he asked me and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"N-no, w-well y-yes, b-but but it's, it's,... Just complicated," I stuttered and left a sigh out of my mouth. He calmed down his laughter which got replaced with a big smile on his facr and walked to his computer that was standing on his workdesk.

"Come here, I trust that you are a good boy and that you won't do anything wrong," he said and was searching for her address. 'You have no idea', I thought in my head. I walked closer to his workdesk and looked at his computerscreen.

"Ah, here it is, I will write it down for you," he told me and I nodded in reply. When he was done I took the paper from him and said my goodbye before getting out of his office into the work place watching all these girls droll over me. I rolled my eyes at them and ignored them again.

When I was finally outside the building I went rapitly to my car to gt into the drivers seat and driving me off to the girls house or flat building, appartment, whatever you want to call it.

I arrived at her appartment and pressed on the doorbell, no one was answering to I pressed my ear on the door hearing soft screams coming from the inside. I quickly opened the door, which happened to be unlocked and followed the soft mumbles which was in her room.

I saw a familair guy trying to undress her who were both on the bed.

"Hey!" I yelled at him and he turned around. Dang, it's that guy. Tori took thid opportunity to quickly push him off her and ran towards me and hiding behind my back. Her hair eas messy and he clothes were down to her shoulders, her eyes were teary and she was not wearing her glasses. I got to tell you, she looks really cute. I turned at the guy again with my angry eyes. He got up from the bed and returned those angry eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled at me. I didn't want to reply his question. The only thing that I wanted to do is beat him to death. When he got even a step closer I sold him a punch right in his face which caused him to fall down on the floor. Tori squealed a bit from suprise, but didn't walk away or do anything.

"Call the police," I told her and she nodded running towards her pants which was lieing on the ground in the corner. I just noticed that she wasn't wearing pants exposing her long smooth tanned legs. Wait! Why, nooo! Stop it Beck you can't think of her in that way, you have a girlfriend okay?

I was lost in thoughts to notice Danny getting up from the floor and giving me a punch back into my face.

"Look out!" I heart Tori yell at me, I didn't fall on the ground though, I am not so weak as him. I ran towards Danny to punch him again, he tried to dodge it, but failed and landed on the ground again.

Tori's Pov

They were like beating the hell out of each others life! I already dialed the police number, so they should arrive here in any moments. I was watching them fight and my tears streamed down my face from the fear I was feeling right now, I didn't dare to move a muscle, not even to dress myself up.

When I finally heard the police entering my room I dared to blink my eyes again. They were storming into my room getting the fighting guys off each other.

"Calm down!" they yelled at both of 'em and the police turned around to face me, but turned his face back away again.

"Maybe you want to wear your pants?" he asked me and I started to blush like a tomato. I quickly grabbed my pants from the ground and dressed myself

"So which guy was trying to violate you?" the policeman asked. I pointed my shaking finger at Danny who was now trying to get out of the police grip ready to jump on me. The fluffy haired guy tore himself away from the police man, who was distracted by me, and run to me and stood in front me to protect me. I got to say that I am happy that he was here, if he didn't come, I'd probably be violated by Danny. I was relieved that the police man were strong so they held Danny really tightly so he couldn't attack me again.

"I guesse you have to calm down from you shock again, we will leave for today and tomorrow we hope you can come to he police bureau to tell us your story," the police man told me and I nodded in reply.

They got out of my appartment with Danny and closed the door behind them. I suddenly lost the strenght in my legs and I dropped on the ground in a sitting position. The fluffy haired gay bended down to give me a warm hug, I obviously hugged back, because it was so long ago I even received one of those hugs and I cried in his arms.

"Sshh,... It's okay Tori, it's all over now," he said while stroking my hair. I nodded and started calming myself down.

"Really thank you so, so much, fluffy hair," I told him and he started to burst out in laughter. I blushed so hard that you could probably compare me to a tomato. "I am sorry, I don't know your name and,..." I tried to explain, but cut me off.

"No, it's alright, I didn't put my name on my number?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I see, my name is Beck Oliver," he said. I smiled grabbing my phone and start typing his name in my phone, but I guesse with a lot of mistakes, because I wasn't wearing my glasses. I got closer to mr and bend over his head to look at me typing.

"Really? Brvk Ilrvwr?" he said and I started to blush again.

"I-I am sorry, I am not wearing my glasses, Danny broke them," I replied. He chuckled a softly and took the phone out of my hands. Not in a mean or angry way what the most people do, but slowly afraid to harm me. I smiled brightly again, why does he makes me so happy?

"There you go, and we should go to shopping to get you a new pair of glasses, and a lot of new stuff," he told me and I gave him a mix of suprisement and confusing look.

"I broke one of your glasses, so I owe you one," he told me.

"No, you saved me today, so you don't owe me anything," I said and smiled again.

"Well, you know, I want to do this, now let me do it or you are not going to be able to see anything anymore," he said.

"Okay, but I want to pay them myself," I told him, I could not see it clearly, but I think he was frowing his eyebrown.

"Really? You still have to pay 2 million because of that jerk," he said and crossed his arms which I think he is doing.

"True..." I said, but it barely came out as a whisper. Suddenly I felt two strong arms around my shoulders and under my popliteals, so carrying me in bridal style away.

"W-wait, B-beck, I I am heavy," I stuttered ashamed, no one ever did this to me.

"Are you joking? You weight like a feather," he chuckled and picked up my bad and keys from the ground and walked outside the door and closing it behind me.

"W-where are we going?" I asked modestly and he smiled.

"We are going to the mall," he replied simply.

A/N : I got to say It's not my greatest chapter I've wrote so far, but I am kinda rushing everything because of the exams and I also don't want to leave you guys behind with questions :c well still hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember I don't own Victorious! Although I really wish I did... Oh! I also changed my name :3 ~

bade4nevabori4eva - Yaay! That makes me happy X3

Hopefaith23 - I guesse I love to tease my readers xP

0YourHeart0 - Oohhh! I was close in guessing it right :D? ~ Thats great to hear! I am flattered more than ur pepparoni pizza? Well.. I i love u more than mah uh.. Cupcakes! Yea you heard me mah cupcakes :D! ~

Lcat14 - hope this chapter answered a few of your questions :D

FurryFriends142 - Thank u! :D

IndianaForever2314 - You are also rlly awesome!

CrystalWatersXo - Thanks! Yups love cliffhangers muahaha xD, well anyways hope u enjoyed this chapter :D

Thanks for revewing guys! You dunno how much this means for me! ~ ^ ^

S/O to all followers and favorites : 0YourHeart0, FurryFriends143, Bori-Seddieforever, IndianaForever2324, sammieeeeeex, Zale007, americanhoney123, bade4nevabori4eva, cheysma2000, digifreak15, eufrasina, heerlily, hphorsiegirl123, startedwithawhisper, PinkBow4Ariana, Victoriajusticefan9, boo161299, xXx Donna-Lee xXx, Emissin12, VictoriousGirl02, h.t.r4h.o.a, CrystalWatersXo, LcCat14, SamFanFirst, , heerlily , somedaychick

I give u all a *BIG CYBER HUG* :D 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Shopping**

**Beck's**** Pov**

Tori and I were now entering the shopping centre. She was holding tightly into my arm which made me flutter from inside, but I knew she only did this because she couldn't see where she was walking.

"Slower please!" Tori whined while pulling on me trying to make me walk slower. I chuckled softly and slowed down my walking pace. She smiled a bright smile which made her seem really cute and walked on the same pace that I was walking with.

"Where are we heading to Beck?" Tori asked for the millionth time and I always reply with the same answer as I did before.

"You will see," I told her and she groaned again.

"If only I could see weer we weer honig to," she sighs afgain. I chuckle again and we enter a shop called 'Pearl'. The shop for glasses.

"I am sure you will and wait here and don't talk tot strengers wille I am gnoe. 'Kay?," I said leading her towards a chair for her to sit down. She rolled her eyes and nodded hestitatly, but listened to me anyways and sat down on the chair Where I leat her to. I smiled at her and walked to the lady behind the counter.

"Welcome to our shop, what can I do for you?" she asked me with a bright smile. I smiled back and glanced at Tori who was behind me sitting on a chair like 17 feet away.

"You see, that girl there? She needs a new pair of contacts, could you get me one?" I asked her wilde pointing at Tori and she nodded.

"What is her vision?" she asked me while pulling a paper in front of her.

"Wait a second," I replied and walked back to Tori.

"What's your vision?" I asked her. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Is this the glasses shop?" she asked me.

"Maybe," I replied to her with a grin on my face, doubting that she could see it. She was narrowing her eyes even more to see what expression I got on my face, but eventually gave up and let out a sigh while running a hand throught her messy hair. This time I am going to give her a make over, but making sure that she will keep that style. I still don't get it whi I am so concerned about her, but I just am.

"But, I am going to pay for it," she said with a serious tune in her voice.

"Sure," I lied. "Now tell me your vision." I asked her again. She sighed and shook her head, she probably already noticed that I was lying.

"-3,5, both eyes," she finally answered, I nodded and went back to the lady behind the counter again.

"-3,5," I replied. She nodded and wrote it down on the paper that she took out before.

"I will be right back," she said and dissapeared behind a door that was behind the Counter. 15 minutes later she came back with a little white box. It had two round thingies and a septum in between. It kinda remind me of a pair of sunglasses, but then without the eartips and all those stuff. You know what I mean.

"That is then 165 dollars sir and here is a little pot that contains special water to wash the contacts ,' she said while handing me the little box and the little post. I nodded took out my purse and paid for the stuff. I received a bill, mumbled a soft thanks and turned my back towards the lady facing Tori again. She was nervously playing with her fingers and once and then she glances throught the shop. Narrowing her eyes trying to read things, but always shakes her head in defeat and sighing. I chuckled softly and walked towards her with the new bought item in my hand And placed the little pot in my pocket.

"Here," I said while holding the box towards her. She placed her hands on the box thing and made a confused face.

"These are not glasses are they?" she asked me. I just smiled and let go of the box. She caught it and opened the little box.

"A-Are these contacts?" she asked me staring at the little box with narrowed eyes. I nodded, even though she probably can't see me. She sighed again at me for not replying her. "Guesse better than nothing. Thanks," she added before opening the box and picking up the first little contact while placing it inside her left eye. Then doing the same for the right one. When she was done she closed the box and blinked her eyes a few times to get used to the contacts that were in her eye.

"Hey, they are actually pretty comfortable," she said and smiled at me while looking at my direction with her big brown orbs. I never really saw them before like this. They were actually really pretty. I smiled back at her and pulled her out of the chair dragging her with me to the outside of the shop and entering another shop. This time it's a clothing shop. She shuffles uncomfortable on her feet and pulled me back.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She looks up and gives me an 'are you serious?' look and shakes her head.

"I don't have money Mr Oliver," she simply said. I shrugged my shoulders as a sign 'so'? "No money means no shopping?" she added. I shrugged my shoulders again. She sighed again and turned around ready to walk away.

"Not so fast," I said an pulled on her wrist.

"Please let me go," she groaned and tried to walk away again. I pulled her further inside the shop, eventually she gave up on struggling and just came along with me Since I am stronger than her. I was looking around and thinking. 'What would suit her the best?' I glanced at her again. She was staring with wide eyes at all the clothes in the shop.

"What's wrong?" I asked her while gesturing to a worker to come here.

"These clothes are like crazy expensive!" she yell - whispered, trying to show me how 'crazy' the price is, but also not dragging all the attention in the shop to her. I turned my head away and chuckled softly again. How adorable is this girl?

**Tori's Pov**

I saw that Mr. Oliver already turned around to talk to a worker fom here. I glanced gain throught the clothes and let out an other gasp. I think Zi am literally getting a heartattack from these prices.

i suddenly felt someone tapping on my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was. right in font me I saw Mr. Oliver holding some girl clothes in his hands.

"Go get changed," he simply said with an amusing grin on his face.

"W-why?" I stuttered while locking my eyes with his. He just pushed the clothes in my hands and gestured towards a changing room. I didn't got time to protest he just pushed me inside the changing room. I let a frustrated groan out and decided to get changed, it's not like he is actually going to pay for these clothes. I got changed into a white shirt which was striped with black and a leather jacket. I wore a skirt which was checked with the colors purple and indigo. I think the clothes are quite cute, but they don't really suit me.

"You're done?" he asked me.

"N-no," I stuttered. Even though I am already changed, but no way I am going to show him how I look like in these clothes, I guesse he noticed that I wasn't telling the truth, so he just pulled open the curtains, causing me to jump groom surprise.

"Already got a feeling that you weren't telling me the truth," he grinned at me. I gave him a sheepishly smile back and sighed.

"Well you saw me... Laugh all you want," I groaned burying my head in my hands. He chuckled softly and took a step closer towards me pulling my hands away from my face and bent his head down to my ear.

"You look adorable, I knew this would suit you," he whispered in my ear.

A/N: I am sorry that this is short, I had no time to type it, my phone broke down n' stuff, I promise the next chapter will be longer and I will shout you guys out, I m in hurry, so soon sorry . Got a limit on the pc e.e. Well thanks for waiting and know I don't own victorious :3


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Sorry guys, my phone broke and It takes srsly some time before it gets fixed. So I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. Please all wait just one or two more weeks.


	10. Update

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if you thought that this would be a new update Dx.

But no worries! You guys already knew I was setting this story for adoption right? Three times hooray, Lcat14 and Maple2210 are going to make a new account together and adopt it :)! So you guys can expect updates again, and probably faster ones xD. I'm sure these two talented writers will keep you updated ^ ^ ~

Have a jolly day farther :B ~ (Anyone else here who likes Pokémon?) 


End file.
